vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Joe DiMaggio
Centerfielder |team= |bats=Rechts |throws=Rechts |birthdate=25. November 1914 |birthplace=Martinez, |deathdate=8. März 1999 |deathplace=Hollywood, |debutdate=3. Mai |debutyear=1936 |debutteam=New York Yankees |finaldate=30. September |finalyear=1951 |finalteam=New York Yankees |stat1label=Batting Average |statyear=1951 |stat1value=.325 |stat2label=Hits |stat2value=2.214 |stat3label=Homeruns |stat3value=361 |stat4label=RBI |stat4value=1.537 |teams= * New York Yankees ( – , – ) |awards= * 13× All-Star (1936, 1937, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1946, 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951) * 9× World Series Champion (1936, 1937, 1938, 1939, 1941, 1947, 1949, 1950, 1951) * MLB Rekord: 56 Spiele in Folge mit mindestens einem Hit * Ihm zu Ehren wird die Nummer 5 bei den New York Yankees nicht mehr vergeben |hofdate= |hofvote=88,84% (third ballot) }} Joseph Paul „Joe“ DiMaggio, geb. als Giuseppe Paolo DiMaggio, Jr. (* 25. November 1914 in Martinez, Kalifornien; † 8. März 1999 in Hollywood, Florida), war ein US-amerikanischer Baseballspieler italienischer Herkunft. Er gilt noch heute als Musterbeispiel für einen Spieler – sowohl am Schlag als auch in der Defensive auf seiner Stammposition im Center Field. Viele halten seine bis heute unerreichte Serie aus dem Jahr 1941, in der er in 56 aufeinanderfolgenden Spielen mindestens einen sogenannten „Hit“ erzielte, für die größte bislang im Baseball erreichte individuelle Leistung. Auch „The Yankee Clipper“ genannt, war er bekannt für seine ungewöhnliche Haltung am Schlag (seine Beine waren relativ weit geöffnet), mit der es ihm gelang, im Laufe seiner Karriere zweimal den Titel des Batting Champions (1939 und 1940) sowie dreimal den des MVP (1939, 1941 und 1947) zu gewinnen. In 13 Spielzeiten schlug er insgesamt 361 Home Runs, erreichte durchschnittlich jedes Jahr 118 Punkte (Runs batted in, kurz RBI) und einen Gesamt-Schlagdurchschnitt von 325 (d. h. 32,5 %). Als im Jahre 1969 die Baseball-Liga ihr 100-jähriges Bestehen feierte, wurde er zum „größten noch lebenden Spieler“ gewählt. Auch sein älterer Bruder Vince und sein jüngerer Bruder Dom waren professionelle Baseballspieler. Vince war ein Star in der National League, während Dom elf Jahre bei den Boston Red Sox in der American League spielte. Alle drei waren bekannt für ihre überdurchschnittlichen Defensivqualitäten. Leben Jugend Giuseppe Paolo (Joseph Paul) DiMaggio wurde in Martinez, Kalifornien in einem Zwei-Zimmer-Haus geboren. Sein Vater, Giuseppe Sr., war ein Fischer, so wie Generationen von DiMaggios zuvor. Er wurde von seiner Mutter nach seinem Vater benannt, in der Hoffnung, dass er als achtes Kind das letzte sei. Seinen zweiten Vornamen Paul erhielt er zu Ehren des heiligen Paulus (St. Paul), dem „Lieblingsheiligen“ seines Vaters. Die Familie DiMaggio zog nach San Francisco, als Joe ein Jahr alt war. Sein Vater hoffte, dass seine fünf Söhne ebenfalls Fischer werden würden. Joe hatte daran kein Interesse. Er erinnerte sich, dass er stets vermied, das Boot des Vaters zu putzen, da der Geruch toter Fische bei ihm Übelkeit auslöste. Sein Vater war darüber sehr erbost; er nannte ihn „Faulpelz“ und „Tunichtgut“. Erst nachdem Joe als Baseballspieler in der Pacific Coast Liga Erfolg hatte, war auch sein Vater stolz auf ihn. Sein Bruder Vince überredete die Mannschaft der San Francisco Seals, seinen jüngeren Bruder in den letzten drei Spielen der Saison 1932 auf der so genannten „Shortstop“-Position spielen zu lassen. Joe konnte zwar in der Defensive als Shortstop nicht überzeugen, war aber in der Offensive am Schlag erfolgreich. Zwischen dem 28. Mai und dem 25. Juli 1933 gelang ihm ein Hit in 61 aufeinanderfolgenden Spielen – ein so genannter „Hitting-Streak“. 1934 schien seine Karriere bereits beendet. Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen im Haus seiner Schwester zog er sich beim Aussteigen aus einem Taxi einen Bänderriss im Knie zu. Am nächsten Tag spielte er trotzdem Baseball, schlug einen Home Run, doch statt anschließend um die Bases zu rennen, konnte er gerade noch herumlaufen. Die San Francisco Seals erkannten den Wert von Joe und versuchten, ihn an einen anderen Verein zu verkaufen. Während der Weltwirtschaftskrise erhofften sie sich die damals unerhörte Summe von 100.000 US-Dollar, doch die Chicago Cubs lehnten angesichts der Knieverletzung selbst ein für sie risiko- und kostenloses Probetraining ab. New York Yankees thumb|Joe DiMaggio Der Talentspäher Bill Essick konnte die New York Yankees davon überzeugen, sich Joe doch noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Nachdem eine Knieuntersuchung grünes Licht ergab, boten die Yankees schließlich 25.000 US-Dollar. Die Seals waren einverstanden, vorausgesetzt, Joe würde eine weitere Saison bei ihnen spielen. Das führte dazu, dass Joe gemeinsam mit den fünf Spielern auflief, die als zusätzliche Ablösesumme seitens der Yankees für ihn „gezahlt“ wurden (dazu muss man wissen, dass es im US-Profisport üblich ist, Spieler zu tauschen). „Joltin' Joes“ Schlagdurchschnitt betrug 0,398, er schlug 34 Home Runs und war für 154 Punkte (RBI) verantwortlich, als die Seals 1935 den Titel in der Pacific Coast League gewannen. Die Sportjournalisten erkoren ihn sofort zum designierten Nachfolger von Babe Ruth. Sein erstes Spiel für die New York Yankees bestritt er am 3. Mai 1936, in der Schlagordnung (Batting Order) des berühmten Lou Gehrig. Die Yankees hatten die Endspiele der „World Series“ seit 1932 nicht mehr erreicht, doch nicht zuletzt dank der sensationellen Leistungen ihres jungen (Rookie-) Spielers gewannen sie die folgenden vier Meisterschaften. Insgesamt führte Joe DiMaggio die Yankees zu neun Titeln in 13 Jahren. Zweiter Weltkrieg 1943 ereilte auch ihn der Ruf des Militärs, er ging zur US-Luftwaffe. Während andere berühmte Baseballspieler wie Ted Williams oder Bob Feller Kampfeinsätze erlebten, hatte Joe Glück. Er war zunächst in Santa Ana (Kalifornien) und auf Hawaii, später in Atlantic City stationiert, wo er als Sporttrainer eingesetzt war und für die 7. Staffel der Luftwaffe Baseball spielte. Nach dem Angriff auf Pearl Harbor wurden seine Eltern als „feindliche Ausländer“ eingestuft – trotz der Tatsache, dass die Söhne bereits extrem populäre Persönlichkeiten in Amerika waren. Die Eltern waren verpflichtet, stets Ausweispapiere mit sich zu führen, durften sich ohne Genehmigung nicht weiter als fünf Meilen von ihrem Wohnort entfernen, und das Fischerboot des Vaters wurde beschlagnahmt. Das Ende einer Karriere Am 7. Februar 1949 unterschrieb Joe als erster Profisportler aller Zeiten einen Vertrag mit einer jährlichen Gehaltssumme von 100.000 US-Dollar (70.000 Dollar Gehalt zzgl. Prämien). Er galt nach wie vor als der beste Baseballspieler. Doch zunehmende Verletzungen führten dazu, dass er kaum noch schmerzfrei laufen konnte. 1951 spielte er eine für seine Verhältnisse schwache Saison. Als daraufhin eine negative Beurteilung seiner Leistungen durch einen Konkurrenzverein an die Presse durchsickerte, entschied sich Joe am 11. Dezember 1951, seine Karriere zu beenden. Sein Nachfolger auf der Center-Field-Position wurde der junge Mickey Mantle. Überraschenderweise wurde er 1955 erst im dritten Anlauf in die Baseball Hall of Fame gewählt – denkt man an seine immense Reputation und Popularität, würde man normalerweise von einer Wahl im ersten Versuch ausgehen. Beziehung mit Marilyn Monroe thumb|right|Joe DiMaggio mit Marilyn Monroe in Japan (1954) Im Januar 1937 lernte Joe Dorothy Arnold kennen. Sie heirateten am 19. November 1939 in der Peter-und-Pauls-Kirche in San Francisco, wo Gratulanten und Neugierige die Straßen verstopften. Bereits kurz nach der Geburt des Sohnes Joseph III am 23. Oktober 1941 begann die Ehe zu zerbrechen. Joe verlor seine Form und bekam Magengeschwüre, 1944 wurde die Ehe geschieden. Es sollte bis 1952 dauern, bis er Dorothy komplett vergessen konnte. 1952 traf Joe die Liebe seines Lebens durch ein Blind Date. Es war die Filmschauspielerin Marilyn Monroe. Nach knapp 18-monatiger, von Öffentlichkeit und Presse intensiv verfolgter Zeit des Umwerbens heirateten beide schließlich am 14. Januar 1954 im Rathaus von San Francisco. Anschließend wurde Joe von der katholischen Kirche wegen Bigamie exkommuniziert. Es folgte eine turbulente Ehe, die zwar liebevoll war, aber unter den extremen Persönlichkeiten beider und zudem unter Joes Eifersucht und Marilyns Untreue litt. Auch konnte Joe es wohl nur schwer ertragen, dass die Monroe sich damals, mitten in den guten Tagen ihrer Karriere, noch größten Ruhms erfreute, während ihm nach seinem Abgang als Sportler — und zwar als einer der absoluten Spitzenstars der berühmten New York Yankees — niemand mehr zujubelte. Wenn Monroe wieder einmal schilderte, wie sehr sie heute wieder bewundert worden sei, meinte Joe stets bitter, er kenne dieses Gefühl durchaus noch gut. Folgt man der Meinung des bekannten DiMaggio-Biografen Ben Cramer, dann lag auch eine Portion Gewalt in dieser Ehe. Nach Cramers Version ereignete sich ein Vorfall, als die berühmte Szene des Films „Das verflixte Siebte Jahr“ (The Seven Year Itch) in New York vor hunderten Schaulustigen gedreht wurde, in dem Marilyns Rock von unten hochgeblasen wird. Als Joe diese Szene beobachtete, hatte er nach Aussage des Regisseurs Billy Wilder „einen Todesblick“ im Gesicht. Nach nur 274 Tagen Ehe reichte Marilyn die Scheidung ein. 1961 trat Marilyn wieder in Joes Leben ein, nachdem ihre Ehe mit dem Schriftsteller Arthur Miller gescheitert war. Am 7. Februar wurde sie in eine Nervenklinik eingewiesen und dort in der Abteilung für schwerste Fälle aufgenommen. Joe veranlasste, dass sie in eine andere Klinik verlegt wurde. Nach ihrer Entlassung traf sie ihn in Florida, wo er als Trainer im Trainingslager der Yankees tätig war. Niemand glaubte ihren Aussagen, sie seien nur gute Freunde, und schnell machten Gerüchte über eine erneute Heirat die Runde. Marilyns New Yorker Apartment wurde von Reportern permanent belagert. Maury Allen behauptet in seiner DiMaggio-Biografie, dass Joe seinen mit 100.000 US-Dollar dotierten Job bei den Yankees aufgab, um nach Kalifornien zurückzukehren, und Marilyn einen erneuten Heiratsantrag machte. Nach Marilyns Tod am 5. August 1962 kümmerte sich Joe um die Beerdigung. In den folgenden 20 Jahren veranlasste er, dass dreimal wöchentlich 20 rote Rosen an ihr Grab geliefert wurden. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Männern, die Marilyn gut kannten (oder dies zumindest behaupteten), hat Joe DiMaggio nie öffentlich über ihre Ehe gesprochen oder gar ein Buch geschrieben. Er heiratete danach nie wieder. Nachwirken DiMaggio wurde noch auf weitere Weise unsterblich: Ernest Hemingway lässt in seinem Roman Der alte Mann und das Meer den alten kubanischen Fischer sagen: „''I would like to take the great DiMaggio fishing. They say his father was a fisherman''“. Am Ende des Romans fragt sich der alte Fischer wiederholt: „''What would the great DiMaggio do now?“. Im Ganzen gesehen fragt sich der alte Mann häufig was "der große Joe DiMaggio" von der aktuellen Situation halte oder was er tun würde. Ende der 1960er Jahre fragten Simon and Garfunkel in ihrem Song „Mrs. Robinson“ aus dem Film Die Reifeprüfung mit Dustin Hoffman: „''Where have you gone Joe DiMaggio? A nation turns its lonely eyes to you.“ John Fogerty in seinem Song "Centerfield" von 1985 würdigt DiMaggio. Auch in Madonnas Song „Vogue“ wird DiMaggio als Stilikone neben James Dean und Marlon Brando besungen. Ebenso wird er in Billy Joels erster Strophe von „We Didn’t Start the Fire“ aufgezählt, und zwar im Reim zu „Marilyn Monroe“. Am 19. September 1992 öffnete das Joe-DiMaggio-Kinderkrankenhaus seine Türen, für das Joe mehr als 4.000.000 US-Dollar an Spenden gesammelt und auch selbst dazu beigetragen hat. Joe DiMaggio starb an Lungenkrebs in seinem Haus in Hollywood, Florida und ist auf dem Holy-Cross-Friedhof in Colma, Kalifornien begraben. Am 25. April 1999 enthüllten die Yankees in ihrem ‘monument park’ hinter der hinteren Feldbegrenzung zwischen den Übungsfeldern der Ersatzpitcher (‘bullpens’ für die relief pitchers beider Teams) ein Monument zu seinen Ehren im Yankee Stadium, wo bereits ähnliche Gedenksteine unter anderem für Babe Ruth, Mickey Mantle und Lou Gehrig standen. Bereits 1952 nach seinem Karriereende entschieden die Yankees, dass nie wieder ein Spieler ein Trikot mit der Rückennummer 5 tragen wird. Weblinks * Joe DiMaggio in der National Baseball Hall of Fame Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Baseballspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1914 Kategorie:Gestorben 1999 Kategorie:Mann ca:Joe DiMaggio cs:Joe DiMaggio da:Joe DiMaggio en:Joe DiMaggio eo:Joe DiMaggio es:Joe DiMaggio fi:Joe DiMaggio fr:Joe DiMaggio he:ג'ו דימאג'יו it:Joe DiMaggio ja:ジョー・ディマジオ ko:조 디마지오 mr:ज्यो डिमाजियो nl:Joe DiMaggio no:Joe DiMaggio pl:Joe DiMaggio pt:Joe DiMaggio simple:Joe DiMaggio sk:Joe DiMaggio sv:Joe DiMaggio zh:喬·狄馬喬